leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = Born of shadow, forged in flame. Blood will spill: axes raised. Power runs in all our veins. Rise as one, break the chains. We'll take this world: it's ours to reign. Born of shadow, forged in flame. From hell's heart, torn: axes raised. WE. ARE. PENTAKILL. |Highlights = * Champion Update: * VFX Updates: , , , , * Event Horizon 2019 skins ** Legendary skin: |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Dark Cosmic Jhin profileicon.png|Dark Cosmic Jhin Dark Star Karma profileicon.png|Dark Star Karma Dark Star Shaco profileicon.png|Dark Star Shaco The following Emotes have been added to the store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * General ** New visual effects. ; * General ** New visual effects. ; * General ** New visual effects. ** now leaves an impact crater. * ** Malphite's size now scales with bonus armor, capped at about 700 total armor. * ** Slow strength increased to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Malphite gains % bonus movement speed instead if movement speed stolen is lower than bonus movement speed gained. ** Missile now spawns from his right arm rather than from behind him. * (Reworked W) ** Renamed Thunderclap from Brutal Strikes. ** Malphite's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage on-hit. Additionally, for 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks also deal physical damage in a cone to units behind his target. ** Thunderclap resets Malphite's basic attack timer. ** For 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage which splashes to enemies around his target. ; - Full Relaunch * General ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , and . *** Tweaked artwork for and . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 325. ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Base attack damage increased to 65 from 61. ** Base armor increased to 39 from 25. ** Base magic resistance reduced to 32 from . ** Base health increased to 575 from 530. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 1% from %. ** Attack damage growth reduced to 4 from 5. ** Armor growth increased to 4 from . ** Magic resistance growth increased to from . ** Health growth increased to 90 from 78. ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . * (Innate) * (Q) * (W) * (E) * ® ; * ** *** Ability damage and shielding are increased by of his maximum mana}}. *** Casting a basic ability reduces basic ability cooldowns by 1 second. ** *** Ryze gains bonus mana. * ** Ryze's other basic abilities no longer resets Overload's cooldown. ** Ryze's other basic abilities no longer charge a Rune for 4 seconds, up to 2. If Ryze consumes 2 Runes, he no longer shields himself for damage for 2 seconds and no longer gains % bonus movement speed for the duration. ** Spell ranks reduced to 5 from 6. ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Damage no longer scales with . ** Bonus damage reduced to % from %. ** Bonus damage now scales with Overload's ranks, instead of . ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 6. ** Mana cost increased to 60 from 40. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Damage no longer scales with . ** If Rune Prison is cast against a champion, it shields Ryze for for 4 seconds. ** If Rune Prison is cast against a non-champion, it restores . ** Mana cost changed to 80 at all ranks from . ** Now for 50% for seconds rather than for seconds. ** now converts the to a rather than increasing the crowd control duration. ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds at all ranks from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ** Damage no longer scales with . ** Bounce range reduced to 250 units from 350. ** Bounce range between champions, large minions and large monsters increased to 400 units from 350. ** Mana cost changed to 80 at all ranks from . ** Now always spreads when it hits an enemy. ** Bounces no longer damages enemies hit for half damage. ** No longer spreads Spell Flux on kill. * ** Spell ranks increased to 3 from 2. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 180 at all ranks. ** Now requires an ally nearby to cast. ** Increases scaling to % of his maximum mana}}. ** Immediately casts at maximum range when attempting to cast beyond maximum range. ** Minimum cast range increased to 1000 units from 730. ** Maximum cast range increased to 3000 units at all ranks from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Radius reduced to 250 units from 400. ** Now can store up to 2 charges. ** Now deals 30% damage to minions who aren't his primary targets. ** AD ratio increased to from . * ** Detonation radius against minions and monsters reduced to 180 units from 200. ** Detonation base damage reduced to from . ** Detonation AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Base heal strength increased to from . * ** No longer shields for for 2 seconds upon dashing. * ** Now shields for for 2 seconds if he hits an enemy champion or monster. ; * General ** New visual effects. ; - Gameplay Update * ** Renamed Strength of Stone from Stone Skin. ** Wukong and his clones apply a stack of Crushing Blows, for 4 seconds, whenever they damage an enemy champion. Targets take 4% increased damage from him and his clones for each stack of Crushing Blows, stacking up to 5 stacks for a maximum of 20%. ** When 3 enemy champions are visible within 1400 units, Wukong gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance for 6 seconds and renews if enemies remain near. ** Wukong gains bonus armor and magic resistance for each visible enemy champion within 1400 units. * ** Mana cost changed to from 40 at all ranks. ** Gains 125 bonus basic attack range after casting any ability. ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % total AD}}. ** Now heals for on-hit, halved against minions. ** No longer reduces his %}} for 3 seconds. ** Renamed Golden Magical Staff from Crushing Blow. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Dash distance increased to 200 units from 100. ** Can now dash through thin walls. ** Now casts in the direction of cursor rather than where Wukong was facing. ** The clone can now basic attack for and apply on-hit effects. *** Clone now gains and bonus attack speed if cast prior to Warrior Trickster. ** Clone duration increased to seconds from . *** Stealth duration unchanged at seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown now starts on clone death rather than on creation. ** No longer deals magic damage to all nearby enemies upon death. * ** Additional images can now be targeted by enemies. ** Secondary target check area increased. ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Missile spawns in the appropriate place while attached. * ** Now gets visuals when her ally is stealthed. ** Now sees a ring around the ally she's attached to. ; * General ** New visual effects. Items ; * Health restored per charge reduced to 100 from 125. * Touch of Corrupting damage-over-time changed to 20 at all levels from . Howling Abyss ;Map-specific balancing * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Decreases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to 0% from +8%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to -5% from -8%. * ** Decreases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Incoming damage modifier changed to 0% from -5%. * ** Incoming damage modifier changed to 0% from -5%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to -8% from -5%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to +5% from +10%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to +5% from +8%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to -5% from -8%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Incoming damage modifier changed to +10% from +8%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to +12% from +15%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to +10% from +5%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to -12% from -10%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to +8% from +10%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to -8% from -10%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to +12% from +18%. * ** Decreases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to -15% from -10%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to +15% from +12%. ** Healing modifier changed to -18% from -15%. ** Shielding modifier changed to -18% from -15%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to -5% from -6%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to 0% from +6%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to 0% from +8%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to -5% from -8%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to +5% from +10%. * ** Increases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Incoming damage modifier changed to +5% from +8%. Upcoming Champions ; - Gameplay Update * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . ** Mana growth increased to 25 from 20. ** Base attack damage reduced to 51 from 54. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. * (Reworked innate) ** Swapped with . ** Teemo's basic attacks their target, dealing magic damage on-hit and magic damage over 4 seconds, with each tick applying each second. Subsequent attacks refresh the duration. ** Toxic Shot's venom intensifies when reacting with other effects, increasing its damage by 50%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Now counts as a for the duration of the blind. ** New animation for blinding melee and ranged targets. * ** No longer breaks stealth. * (Reworked E) ** Swapped with . ** After a 2-second delay, Teemo becomes . Invisibility lasts until he casts a damaging ability, receives non-periodic damage from a champion or moves more than units. Movement within a brush is not counted. ** While invisible, Teemo's sight range is increased by 25%. ** Upon breaking Guerrilla Warfare, Teemo gains % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. ** Guerrilla Warfare's cooldown refreshes twice as fast while in a brush. ** 50. ** seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Mushroom ammo amount increased to from 3 at all ranks. ** Shrooms can now infinitely bounce off other shrooms, rather than only once. ** Shrooms no longer detonate from a non-aggroed . Bots * removed. Skins * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** The return of popular skin lines like PROJECT, Arcade and Star Guardian. ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** Unknown upcoming skin for . Chromas * and Honor 5 chromas Medieval Twitch & Grey Warwick Honor 5 Chromas Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New solo-lane AD champion from The Jungle. * New non-traditional champion. * A champion that has a placeholder name "Aphelios" New Assassin Champion 2019 Teaser 01.jpg|New Assassin Champion Teaser New Marksman Champion 2019 Teaser 01.gif|New Marksman Champion Teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay UpdateChampion Roadmap: April 2019 # - Visual and Gameplay UpdateChoose a Champion Update Voting Results! # Visual and Gameplay Update Pantheon Update Teaser 01.png|Pantheon Update Teaser Volibear Update Concept 01.jpg|Volibear Update Concept Fiddlesticks Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes